Gone to Rest
by ilovelucyfan
Summary: A oneshot, dump of all of my Blood on the Petals Au. Cross posted on AO3, so you can see there for tags. Dark Fic!


**I'm sorry, my love.**

Her eyes were shut tightly, her breath stuttered. Muffled whimpers falling from raw, blood stained, teeth bitten lips. A rosy flush spreading in a delicate path from her cheeks to her finger bruised jaw, to her thoroughly marked neck to the tops of her bare breasts.

Her hands idly hanging from the zip ties,(Why did you make me do this, my love?) as her arms quivered gently, as goose flesh made its journey through her body to her thoroughly bitten thighs, that were spread obscenely wide. (We should warm up together, later of course). The white essence, the symbol of our love, trickled out of her tantalizing core mixing with the red of her blood that decorated the sheets.

I didn't want it to happen this way, my love. And I know you didn't want it to happen like this either, I should have been more gentle; this was your first time, your veil fell off sometime during our vigorous activities, **don't worry** I can clean it, I yearn for the day where there is a look of love and adoration on your face.

Why do you look hurt, I would even venture to say miserable, even though I would have given you everything. We are married now, there should be no secrets between us. **Don't worry my love, I can fix this.**

I pull the glass hair pins free from their ebony confines. I trace the lines furrowing across her forehead, as she stiffened against the loving touch. I know you feel guilty, but no worries I understand my love, **I can fix this.**

My lips twitched momentarily feeling blood drip along my jaw, and a pulsating pain from my broken nose. (Such a fire-cracker my sweet Ayano-chan is). I assured myself that it was just post-wedding jitters and that my beautiful Ayano-chan was only nervous. My resourceful, daring love; I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, Ayano-chan was always so nervous around me after our first meeting.

I wasn't expecting her to grab the scissors and get so very feisty, _I had her lithe body pinned with my hips pressed firmly against her. Her warmth and subsequent softness was being so very receptive, I could barely restrain myself._

 _Instead I transferred both of her hands into one of mine,(You're wrists are so thin my love,_ _ **don't worry I can fix this**_ _), and caught her mouth with mine. She tried pulling her hands from my grip, in what was obviously an attempt to hold me close, I was all she had left._

 _I ran the hand that wasn't entangled with hers', along the side of her dress. It had a modest split going up the side. Feeling the peach stockings against the palm of my hand as I ran it from calf, to the back of her knee, to her upper thigh, but no higher. (The best desserts are always served last). As I settled more firmly against Ayano-chan, rocking our clothed forms gently against each other creating the most intoxicating rhythm. I felt my love gasp, how encouraging and lovely my sweet Ayano-chan is._

 _I could feel myself stiffen in the now unbearably tight confines of my dress pants. As I coaxed her tongue in an aggressive battle for dominance over the kiss, I traced simple patterns against her ribs, slowly moving up to the swell of her breasts. I gently stroked the underside of her breast gaining an elicit moan, (so sensitive my love is), before teeth clamped down savagely on my tongue. The pain was brief, but the gush and taste of blood that coated the inside of our mouths, lingered. I jerked my head back and away from Ayano-chan._

 _My shoulders trembled, and perhaps I squeezed her hands a tighter than I should have. (Why would you do this my sweet?). I stared hard into her eyes; her usual demure, caring grey eyes were a determined, refined steel dagger glinting dangerously. I realised the implications seconds too late._

 _When her head crashed against my nose, I felt the cartilage give way to brute force. (My, my I didn't know you were this aggressive, my sweet). I stumbled a few steps back and away from my sweet, my hands flying to my nose to feel the combination of blood and mucus running over my fingers and a depression forming through the swelling. (Damn, now I have to get it checked out). Ayano-chan raced passed me, stumbling a little in her heels, before yanking open the bedroom door and moving frantically through the house._

 _Straightening, I fished a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the blood from my hands and face. Looking towards the vanity, I saw the blood staining the collar and top two buttons on my shirt, (going out doesn't seem like an option), I shrugged out of the button up, (it's not like I'll be using it anyways), and headed for the door that my beloved had just ran through._

 _I stuffed my hands, that were still sticky with blood and mucus, into the deep pockets of my slacks and I strolled out of the room. There is probably no reason for me to be upset, Ayano-chan has always been a shy doe among a pack of wolves, so she has to be scared. But what new bride isn't a little nervous on her wedding night?_

 _I saw the train of her wedding dress lying in a pool of silk and lace in the middle of the dirty hallway. I shook my head in exasperation as I gathered the soft material and placed it in the hall closet, (_ _ **don't worry my love, I can fix this).**_ _Well, I suppose it doesn't matter it is the only wedding dress my love will wear._

 _I turned the corner to the spare guest bedroom, (it was supposed to be a gift, however my sweet Ayano-chan may have to earn it as a privilege), and I couldn't stop a soft smile nor the softening of my eyes. My sweet, intuitive Ayano-chan wants me to play another game with her. Kneeling down I picked up one of her heels, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath._

 _Counting backwards from fifty I waited. I should have known, she likes to play games when she's nervous. I am so ashamed that I'm not nearly as intune with her needs as she is with mine. But I will do better, I have to. I have to be just as understanding and patient with her as she is with me._ _ **Don't worry my love, I can fix this.**_

 _Zero._

 _I held the symbol of her desire as gently as I could. My mind working at max speed, as I checked off all of the places my beautiful devious wife, could possibly be._

 _I shucked off my shoes so that I could move quietly along the hardwood, (oh, my love I don't think I've said I love you today, is that why we are playing this game?), listening as I waited for a sound that would point me in her direction._

 _The steady beat of my heart grounded me as I stayed still and quiet, then I heard it the creak of the stairs whispering her location to me. I couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped me as I smirked wickedly to myself. Pleasure thrummed in my veins and I took off towards a secret stairway._

 _My love, I can hear you. Her pounding footfalls in place of her silent steps is a telling sign, that she knows I'm onto her. The exhilaration is almost as addictive as she is, however now that I've had a sample I don't think I'll be able to quit her._

 _She ran, white dress stained with blood, (oh darling, are you hurt?_ _ **Don't worry my love, I can fix this.**_ _) grass and dirt, my shy minx. She ran, bare feet smacking in an urgent rhythm, thump-thump-thump. Her feet skidding across the hardwoods as she suddenly changed directions,(perhaps in order to lose me to make the game last if only a little longer, if only I wasn't so tightly wound I would indulge you, my love), causing our game came to a close as she must have realized that the kitchen is a dead end._

 _I leaned against the doorway and watched the delicate tremors wracked her form. (Oh, my love, it's alright. You can't always win your games. Do you have enough energy for my game, I've been very patient). Trailing my eyes down her bare shoulders, to her semi-exposed back, and ending at the billowing skirt hiding her toned legs._

 _Though it is fortuitous that my sneaky minx, decided to end our game here. She really is perfect._

 _Walking quietly behind her, my fingers trailed a path gently down her spine where the lacing to her bodice laid. Meticulously I pulled the strings, loosening the bodice until Ayano-chan crossed her arms in front of her dress. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her in a loving embrace. My hands carefully enfolded her wrist, rubbing soothing circles on each with my thumbs. I gently lowered her arms enraptured by the silk and lace dress fell to the ground in an almost inaudible, whoosh._

 _I pressed my lips softly against the porcelain skin of her shoulder. Guiding her to step out of the bundled fabric and to the kitchen counter. I spun her around and she huddled close to me, her hair done up in an elaborate style with her veil still attached. I wrapped my left arm around her firmly, as I rifled through the counter drawer._

 _Smiling as she shivered pressing our bare fronts together, when my hand clasped around the bendable but surprisingly durable zip ties._

 _She was so nervous when I tied her hands together. Eyes watering with unshed tears, her lips trembling as she looked away, as I calmed her in my arms bringing her back to our room. I wish I didn't have to bind her, but she was just so fidgety._

 _It was so heartbreaking seeing my beloved Ayano-chan so unbalanced, so unsure of herself. Her arms pressed against her breast, as she huddled against me, cradled in my arms searching for warmth. My heart thundered in my chest, excitement thrumming in my veins as I pressed my lips against the crown of her head._

 _I kneeled down onto the bed, shifting the precious bundle so she was facing towards me. Her soft pink lips pursed in a thin line as tremors raked through her form. I let my fingers run a trail down her calvicie to the swell of her breasts. Just barely grazing her nipples her breathing hitched, and I smiled at her, so very sensitive my sweet Ayano-chan is._

 _Moving my left hand I cradled the back of her head, craning my neck I brushed my lips gently against the pale column of her throat. As my right hand drifted down past her ribs, down to her hips. Rubbing soothing circles with the pad of my thumb in the indentation of her hips. A whimper escaped from her and my love's body tensed as I traced the peak of her breast with my lips._

 _My sweet shuddered against me, as I drew her nipple into my mouth as my hand fondled the matching peak. Her bound hands gripping my hair tightly, trying to move my head. (You can be so impatient, my love. But that's alright, I'm a little impatient myself). As I shifted my attention to her other breast, maneuvering my weight into the cradled of, my darling Ayano-chan's legs. I gently ground my clothed bulge against her heated core. (Still dry. Are you still so nervous, my sweet?_ _ **Don't worry my love, I can fix this**_ _)._

 _Her nails scraping against my scalp, as I abandoned her breasts to trail soft love bites against her ribs, and lower still to her belly button. Eyes moving to lock onto steel grey I bit down hard against the skin there. Watching in glee as my love's back bowed sharply, before the muscles in her jaw tensed my only warning._

 _The hands gripping my hair tore at the roots, yanking my head up to collide with her knee. Hands moving, grasping the back of leg that tried to hurt me and the other putting weight on the joint connecting my love's leg to her hip. After all no one expects her to leave our room (or our bed, for that matter) on our honeymoon._

 _Her grip tightened on my hair, and I put more counterweight on the joint, while digging my fingers into the back of her legs. As I sat back on my haunches, narrowed eyes glaring at my disobedient, disrespectful, feral little bride._

 _My love, let out a pained shriek and yanked her hands back away from my hair curling them against her chest. Chest rapidly rising and falling as her actions must have finally caught up to her. (But how can she learn if there are no consequences for her actions?). I gave a warning squeeze to the limb I held in my grasp. Breathing sharply in through my nose, before dropping her leg back onto the bed. I leaned forward towards my wayward bride, and planted my hand next to her head. She opened her defiant (why must she be so defiant?) grey eyes at me tears welling up in them as she jutted out her chin, lips curling up into a sneer._

 _I could feel my heart racing as my control over my temper frayed at the edges. As I glared sternly down at her, I took notice that she was waiting for something. By god, does my sweet, really want to see how far she can push me? Does she want to see how far I'm willing to go to make sure she can't ever leave me? That she won't be able to leave me? Even if I have to take away her freedom, starting with her ability to walk._

 _It was the sudden weightlessness of an epitome, that crashed into me. She doesn't want to be dependent on me, not yet at least. She wants me to be dependent on her. To see how far I'm willing to go for her. It's another of her tests, just when I thought I proved myself to her. No wonder she is so upset with me, I've been skipping steps in her nefarious game. Well, not anymore I win._

 _Satisfied I leaned back head cocking to the side before a smirk pulled at my lips though I kept my stern stare. I grasped her jaw in my hand tight enough that I felt her soft flesh bend and leave bruising impressions in their wake._

" _You have been very, very rude my dear. I would say that you need to be punished but I don't think that that is what you really want, now is it?" I paused watching as her eyes widened in shock, probably thinking how I figured it out. Oh my love, I know you. I'll always strive to understand you and your darkest desires. "No, you want to be sure that your future husband is willing to give you what you need. Knowing you better than you even know yourself,_ _ **Don't worry my love, I can fix this.**_ "

 _I released her jaw and watched as she reeled back against the plush pillows in shock. I grinned in pride as I snatched her bound hands and tied them to the metal railing on the headboard._

 _I rifled through my pants pockets to find the lube, nestled between her legs her bum pressed snugly against my groin, I uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount onto my fingers. I trailed my slick fingers against her folds feeling her tremble against me. I soothed her as best as I could, bending her body so I could grip under her thighs to leave searing kisses and love bites on the pale skin. I pushed through the tight resistance that her body's inner walls used. Meticulously curling my finger as I tried to calm my love's excitement. (I'm anxious too, my love). My love, gradually loosened enough for me to bring in a second finger. Her breathing became labored, soft pants and whimpers as she jerked when I pressed against her walls. That were becoming slick with her mounting arousal._

 _The third finger that I pushed into her was a bit of an uncomfortable stretch. As she winced, before gasping out in pleasure as I suckled on her breast trying to distract her from the momentary pain. I gently began thrusting my slick fingers into her now wet core. Moving faster as her hips began rise to get more friction, my thumb periodically rubbing against her clit getting her to whither in my arms as her body clenched down on my fingers. Her back arched sharply legs trembling as I brought her to completion. I kissed her gently, easing her down from her intense orgasm, murmuring words of endearment as she gasped and shivered against me. I felt a flush of pride swell through me, along with arousal. I caused Ayano-chan to become like this. It was_ _ **me**_ _._

 _I shifted feeling my straining need for my beloved, grow. Unzipping my pants I grasped myself gently stroking covering my erection with lube. Breathing through my nose to restrain the urge to_ _ **take**_ _Ayano-chan. With one hand, I ghosted sticky fingers up her side kneading her breast. With the other I grasped her hip to steady myself, as I pushed in the tip of my cock._

 _She tensed up so fast that I groaned, her tight wet heat nearly suffocating me. I pressed forward when I was stopped by a barrier. Grinning wickedly at her I grasped her hips with both of my hands and_ _ **pushed.**_ _Yelping in pain, her hands pulled at the zipties restraining her. (Maybe next time this can happen without the need for restraints). The air puffing from her lips her head pressed back against the pillows. Her legs twined around my waist keeping me buried in her blistering warmth, as she adjusted herself to having me inside her._

 _I set a steady pace, gently building her back up making her shiver with need. As she moaned softly every time I hit that spot that made her head fall against the bedding. Her legs trembled as she began to rock with my motions tightening up when I pulled away, trying to keep me in her. And then relaxing when I thrust back into her welcoming heat._

 _Seeing her thrash against the zipties holding her as she tried to hasten her coming orgasm, I couldn't help but smile at her. Leaning down I whispered into the shell of her ear, as she mewled at a particularly hard thrust. "No one will want you now my dear." Ayano-chan choked on a gasp as I rubbed her clit in time with my thrusts. "You're used,_ _ **dirty**_ _,_ _ **damaged**_ _goods. Your 'friends' they won't want to be near you." Ayano shook her head denying her new reality. Fine then, I guess she needs a bit more. "Look at you moaning so desperate for my cock that you're rocking back on it yourself. Such a dirty, dirty girl." I stilled my thrusts, still in her just not moving. At her impatient moan, she opened her eyes glaring at me with betrayal. Her body moving, plowing down on me, as her eyes widened in shock as if she just now realised that she had been meeting me halfway for each thrust._

 _I gave her a reassuring smile as I gently cupped her face with my hands. "It's okay if everyone leaves you my love. Because I never will. All you have to do is ask, and if it is within my power I would grant it. Because I love you, and you have nothing to fear from me."_

 _With that I hastened my thrusts before Ayano-chan could process my words fully. Making sure to grind against her clit, as I began to relentlessly piston my cock into her sopping channel. Throwing one leg over my shoulder, as I pounded into my beloved at a new angle. She positively screamed as I felt the gush of heat consume me before my hips stuttered and I came, spurting my hot seed into her. I collapsed against her, smiling into her neck as we caught our breaths._

 _Pulling away I placed myself back into my pants, and stretched out my back as I clambered off the bed and walked into the bathroom connected to this room. I cleaned up a bit, shucking my pants and shirt into a pile. I caught my reflection in the mirror, and smiled._

 _"I win."_

 _ **Don't worry my love, I can fix this.**_

 _My love, it's alright I'll always be with you, willing to give you everything. So_ _ **don't worry my love, I can fix this.**_


End file.
